A Fox's Love
by Sivvy
Summary: Rewrite of Primal Attractions. Logan/WolverinexOC M for possible language
1. Chapter 1

Sivvy: Hello everyone and welcome to my rewrite of Primal Attractions. I took a creative writing class this past year and wanted to make a more serious version of this fic. I'll keep the original up, but I hope you like this version just as much as the first one. I've got a beta this time around who's been helping me get this one right and keeping me focused. Updates will be slower due to this fact, but the end result will be a longer, better story. I've asked my beta to read my chapters as I put them up as well, just in case I missed something. I'll add author's notes stating if anything has changed and if you'd need to go back for it or not. I think that's it, so let's get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. Marvel has that honor.

Story: A Fox's Love

Beta: paper-fl0wers

'_indicates thoughts'-_the apostrophe/italics combination is for devices that can't show the italics part.(I have personal experience as I mostly use my dsi for fanfic reading.)

* * *

Part 1

One morning in the little hole in the ground I live in, a day just like any other, I knew something was off the minute I opened my eyes. I didn't know what exactly what would happen that day, but I knew it would be life changing, and boy was I right.

I woke up that morning to a day as normal as any other. I rolled out of bed at six in the morning to get ready for school. My school is in a hell hole of a city that isn't even on most maps, and you have to look really hard to find it on the internet. While I was brushing my chocolate brown hair I noticed my eyes had changed from their normal dark brown, almost black, color to a piercing amber.

'_What in the world?' _I thought.

I was understandably disturbed by the fact my eyes were suddenly a much lighter color. I turned and started pacing the length of my room.

"Ok, Sivvy. Calm down." I said to myself, "There has to be a logical explanation."

I turned back to my mirror and realized I forgot to put on my glasses.

"So much for logic." I muttered.

I panicked for a solid twenty minutes, pacing and talking to myself. I only calmed down after I knocked down a sun catcher my grandma gave me. It fell to the floor and shattered.

Well I never liked it much anyway. I thought, Come to think of it, I never liked Grandma much either.

I knew my mom would never let me skip school, and, if she did, she would take me right to the hospital. I hate hospitals. There are too many needles. I did the only action that would keep me away from the hospital and its needles: I gathered up my books and walked up the street to my bus stop. I waved at the few neighbors I had as I went.

When I arrived at school, I was greeted by my friends. Those friends were Alanna (Llama), Chanel (Chenny), and Lenny. They sat with me in the cafeteria or stood with me outside when it's warmer. They were also in chorus with me, which I had last period with my crazy teacher. She's probably one of my craziest teachers, but she's also the best.

"Hey Sivvy, why are your eyes yellow?" Another friend of mine, Liz, asked, "Did you get contacts?"

"First of all, they're amber colored." I stated, matter-of-factly, "And second of all, I have no clue why they're amber 'cause I don't have contacts."

"You can never make things easy can you?" Chenny asked.

"Nope." I responded.

We talked until it was time to enter the school, as it was a warmer day, and headed to first period, which for me was Probability and Statistics. The day was pretty average, though we watched a movie in British English. That all changed when it was time for last period.

It was raining something fierce, with lightning and everything, and with all the rain we've been having lately it was likely we'd get stuck at the school. Usually, we don't have to worry about flooding, but we usually don't get this much rain either. Most of the city, if you could call it that, was in a dip. It's not quite a valley, but it's not flat either. My house, which is in a little patch town on the outskirts of the city, was basically a glorified ditch.

If we don't end up being trapped in this prison they call a school, at the very least the power would get knocked out. That normally wouldn't be so bad, but the chorus room has no windows and it's in the center of the building.

Chenny, Alanna, Lenny and I went to last period and talked with some of our other friends. We completed our warm ups and began working on Sleigh Ride. Seeing that the October concert comes before the winter concert we start Christmas music in October and are sick of it by December. As the teacher called the Tenors up to work on their part, the lights flickered and went out. While the rest of the school was freaking out or cheering, we just continued what we were doing. We'd been drilled for such an occasion and just pulled out our cell phones and went right along with it.

At one point my eyes began burning and I had to stop singing. I shut my eyes and rubbed them. At that point the burning lessened and I could open them up again. My phone's light had gone off and I looked around the room. Everything was much brighter than it should have been. Before, I had only been able to make out individual faces, as the light from the phones bounced off the sheet music and onto said faces. After my eyes burned I could see everything _very clearly_.

I felt my nose begin to burn next and the pain was so intense I couldn't begin to describe it. I fell into a panic attack for a second time that day. I heard someone ask me something but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. The room began to blur together as I struggled to stay awake. I saw the concerned face of my teacher before I fell to the floor. I would have a bruise the next day, but there were more pressing issues just then.

Like when I woke up in the hospital and was told the doctor was going to take my blood and run some tests.

I woke up slowly, my vision becoming clearer the closer to waking I got.

"Savannah, honey, are you okay?" My mom asked.

"I think so." I replied, "Can I go home now?"

"You'll be here for a few days yet." She said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned my mom.

"Well he was just going to run some minor tests, but questioned me about your eye color." She said, "Then he showed me your eyes and I told him they'd never been that light and he decided to run more thorough tests."

My mom sounded slightly panicked, like she was waiting for a third, random shoe to drop.

"But mom, I hate needles and you're telling me the doctor's going to use one on me because my eye color changed." I said.

As I told my mom, I hate needles. It probably had to do with the fact that, when I was three, they had to strap my arm to a piece of wood to give me an i.v.

"Well yes." She said.

"No. Just no. It's not happening. I'm leaving this hospital, and I'm going home." I said.

I rolled myself off the bed, thankful that they kept me in my school clothes, but my legs gave out and I fell. My mom caught me before I hit the ground and the doctor came in with the needle and empty vials. My eyes locked on the needle and I froze up for a few moments.

"You're in no condition to be moving about." He said.

I sensed malevolence coming from him in waves and snarled. The snarl was more animal than human and that scared me as much as the doctor, but the needle was worse in my eyes. To avoid getting my blood drawn from who knows what kind of tests, I launched myself out of the nearby window. The doctor was blocking the doorway and the window was the only way out. I sprinted towards my house. I never once thought about how I fell two stories without injury, or how I knew which direction my house was in. All I cared about was getting away from there.

For the next couple of days, I didn't go to school. I knew that vile doctor would find me there. I was trying to convince my parents to move, with little luck, when my ticket away from that pit of a town knocked on the door.

I opened the door to reveal three people: a bald man in a wheel chair who must have been paralyzed, a white haired, dark skinned woman, and another man with brown hair and wearing sunglasses.

"Hello," The bald man spoke, "I am Professor Charles Xavier Co-founder and principle of my School for Gifted Youngsters. With me are two of the other professors: Professor Scott Summers on my right and Professor Ororo Monroe on my left. May we come in?"

"Of course, though be careful of the puppy, she's teething." I said and allowed them entry, "What do you mean by gifted? Do you mean geniuses, cause I'm not a genius."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or rather she in this case. This devil came in the form of a Shetland sheepdog puppy named Brandy.

"Now be nice to our guests, puppy." I said to her, "No jumping or biting, clear?"

Brandy just wagged her tail and laid down in the living room. My mom came from the kitchen and asked who was at the door.

"People from a school." I said simply.

As it turned out, they wanted me to join their school.

"Why?" I asked, "I already told you I'm not a genius."

"You may not be a genius," Professor Xavier said, "but you do have a gift, the gift of mutation."

"Say what now?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm sure you know what a mutation is." He said.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well humans are developing mutations. These mutations result in extraordinary powers." He said, "I'm sure you've noticed you've been doing things, things you normally couldn't do."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"My mutation is telepathy," He said, "though I try not to pry into others' lives."

I was a mutant. It made sense once I thought about it. The changed eye color, the night vision effect, the jump out the hospital window, it could all be explained by the fact I was a mutant. The question was; what exactly was my mutation. The only way to find out was to attend the school. I love mysteries and this was one worth being solved, so I packed up my material possessions, called Chanel and Alanna, who would then spread the word to the rest of my friends, and left the only home I'd ever known. The Professor already explained that I could visit whenever there was a holiday, and my family and friends could visit me whenever they wanted, so long as I wasn't in class of course.

Part 2

Upon arriving at the school, I was taken up to my room, which for now I didn't have to share, and was told to meet the Professor in his office. The room was fairly big with light blue walls and a sand colored carpet so the room mimicked the ocean. There was two beds, both with white sheets, pillows, and blankets, that were set against the far right wall. There was a door almost right next to the left wall, two dressers along opposite walls, a nightstand between the two beds and two bookshelves along the left wall with a recliner between them. On the opposing wall from the door there was a Victorian style window, seat and all. There were also two doors, one next to right side bed that probably led to a bathroom and a set of sliding doors next to the left side bookcase that was probably a closet.

I unpacked to the best of my ability without touching what would one day be a roommate's space and headed out the door.

'_Now where exactly is the Professor's office?' _I thought.

I sensed the gray of Professor Summers and followed it toward what I assumed was the Professor's office. I knocked on the door and received a gentle "come in" from the other side.

I entered and was met with Professor Summers, Professor Monroe, Professor Xavier, and two other adults I didn't know.

"Hello Savannah." Professor Xavier said, "I'd like you to meet Dr. Jean Grey and Logan. Jean is another of your teachers and Logan is visiting, though he's welcome to stay."

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling.

Logan just nodded in my direction and, while I barely saw it, a slightly confused expression.

"Here's your schedule, Savannah. Your classes start tomorrow." The Professor said, handing me said schedule.

"Thank you, Professor." I said, "It was nice to meet you Dr. Grey, Logan."

I left the room and let those I left behind continue their conversation.

When I turned a corner, I bumped into a person only slightly taller than myself.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No problem. There was no harm done. You must be new. I'm Kitty Pryde." said a brunette around my age.

"Yeah. I'm Sivvy." I said, introducing myself.

"Well then allow me to welcome you to Mutant High. C'mon, I'll introduce you to some people." Kitty said.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her to where ever it was she was pulling me.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was great! Earlier this week, I escaped an evil doctor. Then today I left the hell hole that is my hometown and found out I'm a mutant. I really want to know what my power is. Oh well. I'll find out eventually. Kitty, who I found out can walk through walls (how cool is that!), introduced me to two boys: Bobby(Ice Man) and John(Pyro). They're literally like fire and ice! I wonder what tomorrow will be like.**

**Sivvy**


	2. Author's Note

Sivvy: Hello everyone. Sorry for the prolonged absence, but I've been busy. Unfortunately, this isn't a chapter update. I'm at college right now and don't have a lot of time. The chapters I do have done, most of which I have yet to send off to my Beta (Wow I'm stupid), are on my old laptop. Luckily, I have yet to get rid of it, so the chapters are safe!

On the down side, it's not on campus with me and the next time I'll be home is in a month or two, maybe three depending on what's going on. The minute I get home, though, I'll be sending chapter three off to my Beta, I'll replace this note with chapter two, and I'll put all other chapters on a flash drive.

The good news is, thanks to my new laptop having Microsoft word, rather than works word processor, the chapters should be faster in coming since my Beta and I won't have as many communication problems. I was sending the chapters via PM before…it was horrible.

Well I'll stop wasting your time now. Thanks for being patient!


End file.
